


I Miss You So Much

by kfdis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gyu i'm sorry, Little Space, M/M, harsh word(?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfdis/pseuds/kfdis
Summary: Having an 'another' self they said..It'll be cool they said..
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Weetings Collection





	I Miss You So Much

Mungkin bagi orang normal lainnya memiliki 'diri' yang lain dalam satu tubuh akan menjadi hal terkeren yang pernah ada. Namun bagaimana jadinya kalau 'diri' tersebut mencoba merebut seluruh tubuhmu?

Namanya Choi Beomgyu, pria manis yang didiagnosis memiliki "Little Space" dalam dirinya, Beomgyu benci dirinya yang lain, saat dirasa dirinya yang lain akan mengambil tubuhnya, dengan cepat Beomgyu akan meneguk banyak obat penenang. 

Selain obat penenang, hanya Taehyun yang dapat menenangkan dirinya yang lain. Taehyun akan mengelusi lembut punggung sempit Beomgyu, berkata padanya semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena ada dia di situ. Hanya mantra ajaib itu yang bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Beomgyu sepenuhnya, dan hanya Taehyun pula yang tahu mantra itu.

Namun diri Beomgyu yang lainnya itu semakin memberontak, sehingga membawa Beomgyu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Mengapa Beomgyu dibawa ke sini? Mengapa tidak bertemu dokter saja? Mengapa tidak ke psikiater? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya memenuhi otak Beomgyu saat sang ibu membawanya ke tempat yang mirip penjara itu.

Semakin Beomgyu dikurung, semakin dirinya yang lain berani memberontak, Beomgyu sering bergelut dengan pikiran dan dirinya sendiri, ia akan menangis lalu berteriak setelahnya memaki lalu kembali menangis. Tak ada satupun yang dapat mengembalikan kesadaran Beomgyu, para dokter, para suster dan perawat, semuanya mundur dan takut, dan dengan cepat menelpon satu nomer yang akan selalu dituju disaat seperti ini, Taehyun.

Taehyun akan datang dengan cepat, berlari menyusuri lorong ke ruangan Beomgyu. Dan saat ia sudah bertemu dengan Beomgyu, dalam hitungan menit Beomgyu sudah kembali normal seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi belakangan ini Taehyun tak bisa dihubungi, ada yang bilang dia pindah, dia mengganti nomer ponsel, bahkan bilang dia sudah tidak mau bertemu Beomgyu lagi sehingga dia memutus kontak dengan Rumah Sakit.

Saat seperti inilah yang dimanfaatkan diri lain Beomgyu, dia akan merebut paksa tubuh Beomgyu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dan Beomgyu harus bergelut dengan dirinya lagi.

"Nyoo, mu temu hyuunn, ayo kwuaaal,"

"Jangan, ga bisa, ga boleh, diem, obat ga enak, aku ga mau!"

"Hayuus temuu hyuunn!!"

"Jangan keluar sialan, aku ga mau!"

"Mu temu hyun, ayo kwual, kwuaal hwee kwuaal, angeen angenn hyuun, hyun anaa!!"

"Taehyun bodoh sudah membenci mu, maka hentikan ini sialan, sakit!"

"Angeenn, mu temu hyuunn!! Hwee hyuunn temu hyu—"

"Kumohon hentikan... Sakit!" 

Maka Beomgyu yang sudah tidak kuat menahan suhu tubuh yang kelewat panas, kepala yang terasa amat sakit dan berat, dan pendengaran yang berantakan, dengan cepat menyambar 1 botol obat penenang yang masih penuh, meneguk semuanya namun rasanya belum cukup, maka tangan lainnya yang gemetar hebat menyambar 1 botol lagi, meneguk semua pil yang ada di dalamnya.

Tapi bukannya ketenangan, seluruh tubuhnya terasa mengejang, telinganya perlahan tak bisa lagi mendengar suara panik para perawat dari luar ruangannya, nafasnya terasa amat berat bahkan sesak, kepalanya mati rasa- tidak, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

Beomgyu tersungkur di atas ranjang pasien, dengan tubuh yang mengejang dan tatapan mata yang kosong, menarik nafasnya susah-susah, ia yakin dosis obat penenang tadi tidak terlalu tinggi, namun ia salah, Beomgyu berbisik pelan karena tenggorokannya tak lagi bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Tae...hyun.... I.. miss you... So.. much..."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Beomgyu meninggalkan seluruh penderitaannya, dan juga kenangan yang ia miliki bersama Taehyun semasa hidupnya.


End file.
